In recent years, consumers have gotten used to looking up content information online. This includes both contents regarding physical localities such as points of interest, stores, and tourist attractions and contents regarding virtual and intellectual spaces such as games, TV shows, books, media, and video clips. In this application both physical locality content information and the virtual or intellectual media spaces shall be referred to as “locality.”
Locality websites provide users with information regarding specific content information. Before the popularity of the Internet, information about localities was limited and hard to find. With the advent of the Internet, most consumers are overloaded with information about localities, both in the terms of physical locations and media content spaces.
The amount of information about localities is staggering. Different versions of information about the same locality may be redundant. Worse yet, different versions of information about the same locality may be inconsistent or out of date.
Existing locality services have tried to organize locality contents based on user reviews and user ranking. However, as a result of a flood of review and ranking, users may be exposed to irrelevant and uninteresting content while missing more relevant content that was previously presented.
Specifically, users of locality services do not have an effective tool to indicate whether locality items are relevant to them. Providing users with efficient methods of selecting and filtering locality information is valuable in providing a better user experience for users. However, existing systems have not provided users with tools or methods of presenting them with the most relevant locality information.